Just an Absurd Story
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: Orang bilang kalau Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland adalah dua sejoli yang mengidap penyakit brother complex akut. Tapi, bagi Feliciano dan Kiku, Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Alfred F. Jones memiliki penyakit brother complex tingkat dewa/bro!Germancest dan USUK/hanya di chap 4; up!
1. Sekolah Malam part 1

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

 **Just an Absurd Story** © **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Chapter 1** ― **Rencananya sih Mau UN [Uji Nyali]**

 **Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), OCs,** mengandung unsur **humu,** humor failed **(emang humor yak genrenya?),** human name AU **,** mengandung **kata-kata kasar+gahol tak jelas** , **ejaan** yang **dihancurkan,** dan **petualangan gak jelas,** dan laennya **.**

 **Hint: Melayucest;Singapore/Brunei**

 **Note: -** _Tulisan Italic_ (dalam hati)

-"..." (dialog)

* * *

Rangga, pemuda asal Indonesia itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah bersiap dengan tas ransel besar, perisai anti-dingin (jaket maksudnya), dan senter, juga beberapa _snack_. Bahkan sepupunya yang paling alim, Rahman, pemuda asal Brunei itu, juga sudah bersiap sama seperti sepupunya yang lain. _Oke, apa yang terjadi disini?_ batin Rangga tak mengerti.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" dengan suara berat, Rangga bertanya. Sepupunya langsung mematung. Hanya Rahman yang menoleh dan menanggapi pertanyaannya, "Oh, hai Kak Rangga. Kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar kok."

"Oh, benarkah itu, Razak..?" kini Rangga menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang berasal dari Malaysia, Razak. Aura ungu memancar dari tubuhnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dengan gugup, Razak menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu. "I-iya, k-kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Lalu, ada apa dengan tas besar ini, dan senter ini?" tanya Rangga menghampiri Raihan, sepupunya yang berasal dari Singapura. Raihan menelan ludah gugup. "Tumben kau ikutan acara bodoh si Malon," lanjut Rangga menatap datar si pemuda berwajah Cina.

"HEH, SIAPA YANG LO BILANG―" teriakan Razak dipotong.

"Aku ikutan karena Rahman juga ikut! Aku ikut demi Rahman, suer!" Raihan memberikan tanda _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ikut demi aku, Rai? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, ya tidak apa-apa," tanya Rahman bingung. Raihan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Rahman dan menggenggam tangan pemuda Brunei itu dengan kencang. Matanya menatap intens Rahman. Yang ditatap merasa risih dan bingung.

"Aku tentu saja tidak mau kau kenapa-napa, Rahman! Kalau kau sampai dijadikan tameng atau bahan _pafpaf_ kayak mana!? Tentu saja aku khawatir, bodoh!" seru Raihan dramatis. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot.

Rangga mendelik tajam ke arah Razak yang masih kesal. "Apa!? Gue gak bakal ngelakuin hal nista itu! Gue tahu kalo Rahman itu diciptakan hanya untuk Raihan, gue tahu!" seru Razak kesal.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan apa yang terjadi disini, Razak? Aku yakin kau pelopor dari semua masalah ini," tanya Rangga berdehem.

"Bukan gue ya pelopornya! Yang ngajakin tuh―" Razak menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk berambut kecoklatan yang berantakan di jendela dengan tampang cengengesan. "Woi, Razak, Rahman, Raihan, dah pada siap belum?" seru makhluk itu.

Quartet R itu langsung menoleh ke arah jendela. "Eh, Kak Rangga, met malam kak," makhluk itu masih cengengesan.

"―Makhluk itulah yang mengajakku, Rahman, dan Rai," lanjut Razak. Rangga langsung men- _death glare_ -kan pemuda asal Laos tersebut. Sebut saja dia sepupu jauh Rangga.

"Lao, mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Ngapain kalian keluar malam-malam, hah!? Ngajakin Rahman lagi! Kalo yang pergi cuman Razak ataupun Rai aku tak masalah. Tapi sampai bawa-bawa Rahman, hati-hati jika kau masih sayang nyawa," Rangga melototi Lao yang langsung gemetaran.

Rahman bingung sendiri. _Kenapa Rai dan Kak Rangga over banget sama aku, ya? Razak juga sih, tapi gak terlalu_.

"Ampun Kak Rangga! Aku cuman ngajakin Razak untuk uji nyali ke sekolah malam-malam! Terus Rahman denger dan ngotot ngikut! Kami udah larang, tapi tetep aja dia ngotot!" Lao mengangkat kedua tangannya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Rahman, ngapain elo ngotot ngikutin ajaran sesat mereka? Kalo lo diapa-apain sama mereka, atau orang lain, atau mungkin jin, setan, kunti, pocong, dan hantu laennya, gimana? Bukan cuman Rai aja yang bakal menggila, gue juga Man, gue juga…" kini Rangga melotot ke arah Rahman yang bergidik ngeri sambil nepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Ha-habis aku 'kan penasaran di sekolah ada hantu atau enggak. Sesekali uji nyali gak papa, 'kan? Lagipula besok hari Minggu, sekolah libur."

Rangga langsung tersenyum kecut. "Aku yakin tadi melihat **bangkai** tikus disekitar rumah ini," katanya menekan kata 'bangkai' sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Bangkai tikus?" Rahman bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa Kak Rangga malah jengkel gitu?" tanya Lao bingung.

"Besok hari Minggu yang berarti hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan memiliki arti bahwa malam ini adalah Sabtu malam atau malam Minggu alias MalMing! MalMing itu adalah salah satu dari tiga malam horor di dunia. Lalu, tujuan kalian adalah sekolah. Sedangkan jalan menuju sekolah kebanyakan memiliki _spot_ yang dihampiri para manusia songong yang memiliki pacar. Jadi, ini benar-benar berbahaya," jelas Rangga menyampaikan teorinya.

"Bilang aja lo jones akut, Ndon," Razak menatap sang kakak datar.

"Bising lo Malon, mentang-mentang lagi deket ama cewek, jadi belagu lo!" Rangga menatap Razak sinis. Yang ditatap hanya menelan ludah dan menatap ke arah sepupunya yang menatapnya datar. Razak langsung memasang wajah, _dia-yang-ngedekatin-gue-gue-berusaha-menjauh_.

"Tapi aku pengen liat hantu, Kak Rangga! Boleh ya?" tanya Rahman memelas. Wajahnya yang tergolong imut nan polos membuat Rangga berdehem untuk mengendalikan nafsu-nya. _Inget woi, sepupu lo yang satu itu polos dan alim, belum saatnya untuk mengajarkan paf-paf dan ikeh-ikeh kepadanya walaupun umurnya 16 tahun sekarang. Lagipula dia punya Rai seorang. Kalo sampe gue apa-apain kesucian si Rahman, gue bisa dicincang sama Rai_ , batin Rangga.

"Baiklah, aku bolehkan," semuanya bersorak, "tapi aku juga ikut," dan keadaan pun hening.

"Eh, Kak Rangga juga ikut!?" seru Lao histeris. Pasalnya, kakak mereka tercentah(?) dan gak kalah _kawaeh_ (?)nya dari pria Brunei itu tak pernah menyetujui hal-hal seperti ini. Jika ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, pada siang hari atau siang berikutnya. Jarang banget yang namanya keluar malam. Biasanya si keturunan Indonesia itu beralasan bahwa keluar malam itu berbahaya. Nanti disangka terong ma cabe(?). Yang lain tahu kalo Rangga cuman males liat _couple-couple_ di jalan pas malem-malem karena jumlah hama―begitulah Rangga menyebutnya―malah makin melonjak. Karena semua tahu, kalo Rangga jones tingkat akut.

"Tapi 'kan elo itu sensitif, Ndon. Kalo lo liat _couple_ lagi berduaan di tengah jalan, terus tiba-tiba serangan jantung gimana? Kan repot," Razak mendesah.

"Aku tahu Kak Rangga itu jonesnya gak ketulungan, tapi gak selebay itu juga, 'kan?" Rahman menatap datar Razak.

"Gak, gue serius. Gue pernah ngajak dia keluar malem buat nyari makanan, terus di tengah jalan kami ketemu sama _couple_ lagi berduaan di taman. Tiba-tiba nih orang pingsan dan koma 2 bulan," jelas Razak menunjuk ke arah abangnya.

"Cuman dua hari, Malon bego!" seru Rangga kesal, " Oke, pokoknya tetep disini dan tungguin gue. Kalo kalian berani pergi sendiri, gue kutuk kalian jadi jones seumur hidup!" pemuda asal Indonesia itu menunjuk satu-satu ke arah sepupunya yang berada dalam jangkauan matanya dan menuju tangga. Yang di tunjuk hanya bisa merinding disko dan menunggu sang abang bersiap-siap.

Rangga mengaku punya sepupu dari seluruh negara ASEAN. Namun nyatanya, yang berhubungan darah dengannya hanya si Razak, Raihan, seorang gadis asal Filipina bernama Maria, dan adik laki-lakinya yang sekarang tinggal di Timur Leste, Martin. Sedangkan yang lainnya, seperti Rahman dan Lao, hanyalah sebatas teman masa kecil. Namun, Rangga selalu bilang, "Anggaplah sebagai sepupu. Kita semua ini saudara, karena sama-sama keturunan Adam dan Hawa."

Rangga yang sedang bersiap-siap sibuk mencari HP-nya. "Aduh, HP gue dimana!? Woi, tuyul! Balikin HP gue gak, atau gue cincang lo buat sarapan besok!"

.

# **SKIP** #

.

Naeem, pemuda asal Myanmar, yang bergabung dalam aliansi 'Sepupu ASEAN' milik Rangga mendecih kesal. Kaki kanannya tak bisa diam dan terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Di sebelahnya terdapat pemuda asal Kamboja, Ethan, sedang mengemut _pocky_ -nya. Ia melirik ke arah Naeem yang kesal.

"Myan, mau _pocky_? Masih banyak sih, gue bawa banyak," tawar Ethan.

"Gak makasih," jawab Naeem ketus, "terus, jangan manggil gue 'Myan'! Nama gue Naeem! 'Myan' tuh kesannya cewek, tahu!"

"Lah, Naeem juga sama, kenapa sewot? Salahin aja orang tuamu kenapa ngasih nama Naeem."

"Karena Naeem nama cowok, bego," Naeem geram.

"Ya 'kan gue gak tahu, baper," balas Ethan kesal sambil mengemut tangkai _pocky_ yang baru.

"SIAPA YANG BAPER, HAH!? SIAPA!?"

"Woi Myan, bising amet lu!" indra pendengaran Naeem menangkap suara yang familiar. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Lama amet sih lu, Zak―" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok―bisa dibilang _tenshi_ bisa dibilang _shinigami_ ―di dekat Razak, "ngapain Kak Rangga ikutan? Tumben. Biasanya langsung mencak-mencak kalo kita keluar malem."

"Kak Rangga galau kali di tinggal di rumah sendirian terus. 'Kan si Rahman juga ikut," tebak Ethan.

"Berisik lu. Suka-suka gue dong. Hidup, hidup gue, napa lo yang sibuk?" cibir Rangga kesal menghampiri Ethan dan mencomot satu _pocky_ -nya, "kalo punya _snack_ bagi-bagi, pelit."

"Lu gak minta kok tadi."

"Ya udah, ayo kita ke sekolah keburu larut," ajak Naeem, yang lain setuju saja. Perjalanan menuju sekolah tentu saja sangat tidak mengenakan bagi Rangga. Bagaimana tidak, coba? Jalan pintas menuju sekolah adalah sebuah taman kota. Dan, hari ini malam minggu, sehingga banyak banget orang pacaran disana. Selama melewati taman itu, Rangga memeluk lengan kiri Razak dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu si Malaysia.

"Ngapain lu gelayutan di tangan gue? Lepasin kagak," seru Razak menatap jengkel Rangga, walaupun di hati dia seneng sih. Habis abang tercentah(?), tersekseh(?), dan ter- _kawaeh_ (?)nya itu deket-deket dengannya.

"Bentar doang Malon, bentar…gue gini biar gue gak kena serangan jantung. Lo gak mau 'kan abang lo yang _so hot so handsome_ ini mati gegara liat orang pacaran?" jawab Rangga dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Narsis amet lu! Ketularan Gilbert ya?" Gilbert yang sedang main PS bareng Antonio dan Francis langsung bersin. Rangga tetep diam dan dengan posisi yang sama membuat Razak salting setengah mampus. Wajahnya merah padam dan keirngat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Rangga yang melihat keanehan pada adiknya langsung bertanya, "Lo napa Malon? Demam?"

"Ng-nggak kok, mendadak haus aja," jawab Razak menoleh ke arah lain.

"Cepetan dong jalannya, woi, melayu humu!" seru Naeem kesal.

"Kak Rangga! Razak! Cepetan jalannya, Myan lagi baper nih," sambung Ethan lalu kembali mengemut _pocky_ -nya.

"Haha, Myan baper!" tawa Lao.

"Berisik lu pada. Cepetan aja deh," sambil menghentakkan kaki, Naeem berjalan duluan. Merasa ada yang salah, ia melihat ke arah rombongannya lagi. "Nah lo, Rahman sama Rai mana!? Jangan bilang mereka malah mojok!"

" _Impossible_!" seru Rangga setengah berteriak yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan pelan di kepalanya oleh Razak.

"Budeg telinga gue, woi!" kata Razak kesal.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah," Rangga tak peduli, "apapun yang terjadi, mereka berdua gak bakalan mojok. Kenapa gue tahu? Karena si Rai bakal ngejagain kesucian gebetannya itu hingga cukup umur!"

Tiba-tiba, HP Naeem bergetar. Ia segera merogoh HP-nya dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo, Rai, lo dimana? Hah, dah sampe sekolah!? Cepet amet lu. Gak usah belagu lu jadi orang, kacamata. Ya, ya, tunggu aja bentar, siapa suruh jalan cepet-cepet. Gue kira kalian berdua bakal mojok. Ya, ya, bising deh, _bye_ ," Klik, Naeem memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Gue yakin si Singa lagi ngutuk-ngutuk lo, Myan, hehe," Rangga tertawa nista.

"Jyaaahh, Myan dikutuk ama Singa Kacamata," Lao merangkul Naeem, "ya udah, ayo! Kak Rangga ama Razak cepetan jalannya! Ayo sini, Ethan."

Ethan mendekat dan langsung dirangkul oleh Lao. Ketiga serangkai―yang tengah bangkai(?)―itupun berjalan meninggalkan Razak dan Rangga. Kedua pemuda melayu itu tidak peduli dan tetap jalan dengan santainya.

"Ndon, lo berat tahu, susah jalannya," tutur Razak.

"Lo lebih berat lagi, Malon bego," seru Rangga tak senang.

.

# **SKIP** #

.

Oke, _skip time_ ke sekolah. Raihan langsung mencak-mencak karena Naeem cs jalannya terlalu lama. Naeem yang lagi baper langsung kepancing emosinya dan alhasil mereka langsung jambak-jambakan. Untungnya senyum _angelic_ nan polos milik Rahman dapat meredakan emosi keduanya.

Rangga juga sudah kembali sehat(?) yang membuat Razak sedikit bersedih karena tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan sosok tercintanya. Saat ini, mereka bertujuh masih berada di luar gerbang sekolah. Rangga mendekati gerbang sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Lao yang menyadari tingkah aneh kakaknya langsung mendekat. "Ada apa Kak Rangga?" tanyanya berdiri di samping Rangga.

"Ssshh…diam deh, suruh yang lain diam," perintah Rangga.

"Woi diem, Kak Rangga lagi mau dengerin sesuatu!" Lao menyampaikan perintah Rangga. Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Terdengar suara serangga di malam hari. Rangga menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia semakin jelas mendengar suara itu. Ia menambahkan konsentrasinya.

"Aahhh…nnghh…mmhhm…"

Rangga mematung di tempat. Ia langsung melompat, mengambil jarak dari gerbang. Ke-6 sepupunya―anggaplah begitu, walaupun cuman dua yang berhubungan darah―langsung bingung melihat tingkah sang kakak.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Rahman penasaran, ia berharap sang kakak mendengar suara hantu yang sedang tertawa.

Rangga masih dalam posisi siaga dengan mata melotot melihat ke arah sekolah. "Demi sempak bunga tulip milik Willem―" Razak langsung jengkel mendengar pujaan hatinya menyebutkan nama _rival_ -nya.

"―Ada yang lagi _ikeh-ikeh_ di dalam!" seru Rangga histeris.

"The F*ck!?"

"The Hell!?"

"Uhuk, uhuk..uh.. _pocky_ -nya nyangkut…seriusan kak!?"

" _Hentongers_ lo Indon."

"Demi _scone_ mematikan punya Arthur, lo seriusan, Rangga?"

" _Ikeh-ikeh_ apaan?" tanya Rahman bingung sendiri.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N: Yaakk~ akhirnya chap satu ini selesai, padahal rencananya cuman oneshot loh~ saia newbie di fandom ini, tapi tidak dengan FFn. Saia sudah mendekam(?) cukup lama di dunia per-FFn-an(?). Akun ini dibuat untuk pelarian saia dari fanfic2 tak jelas keberadaannya XD**

 **Ngomong2 ada beberapa trivia dalam FF ini:**

 **-Kenapa judulnya 'Just an Absurd Story'? Karena saia gak tau judulnya apa :v jadi saia pake judul itu aja.**

 **-Lalu, nama Myanmar saia bikin Naeem soalnya saia pengen Myanmar dipanggil 'Myan', kebetulan nemu nama Naeem yang kalo dibalik pengucapannya Myan, kan? Myan itu cukup _manly_ kok, wajahnya cukup _handsome_ , cuman namanya aja yang bermasalah XD dan dia _uke-_ nya Thailand (sosok yang sedang membuatnya Baper sekarang)**

 **-Awalnya Kamboja gak punya nama, jadi saia pake nama '[siapalabodo]' XD dan hobinya makan _snack._**

 **-Saia buat Indonesia ini pemuda yang agak pendek, dengan wajah campuran _kawaeh_ (?) dan _ikemen_ (?). Indra-nya dapat bekerja dengan baik jika berhubungan dengan 'hal pervert' dan 'hal percintaan' (karena dia jones akut XD). Bisa melakukan _black magic_ dan suka nakutin temen2nya dengan sihirnya, terutama Alfred dan Razak. Dan Indon ini kadang lemot, protective sama sepupu 'ASEAN'-nya, gak peka, dan memiliki jiwa psikopat.**

 **-Lalu Brunei saia buat seperti Indonesia 2.0, tapi dia alim dan polos. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa istilah dari ' _ikeh-ikeh_ ' dan ' _paf-paf_ ', dan gak bakal peka kalo ada orang yang ma 'nganuin' dia. Jadilah Raihan (yang ngakunya pacar Brunei padahal kagak :v) dan Indon sangat super duper _overprotective_ sama pemuda satu ini.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari saia, RnR please~**


	2. Sekolah Malam part 2

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

 **Just an Absurd Story** © **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Chapter 2** ― **Mencari Tahu Suara Misterius**

 **Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), OCs,** mengandung unsur **humu,** humor failed **(emang humor yak genrenya?),** human name AU **,** mengandung **kata-kata kasar+gahol tak jelas** , **ejaan** yang **dihancurkan,** dan **petualangan gak jelas,** dan laennya **.**

 **Hint:** **Melayucest | Singapore/Brunei | Thailand/Myanmar | Laos/Kamboja | Ancient** **Rome/Germania**

 **Note: -** _Tulisan Italic_ (dalam hati)

-"..." (dialog)

-" _(dialog telepon)_ "

* * *

Demi kunti ngemil si Kepala Tulip, Razak gak percaya sama perkataan sang kakak. _Ada yang ikeh-ikeh di sekolah? The hell, pervert abis nih pikiran orang_ , batinnya (kayak lo gak aja, Zak). _Bukannya denger tawaan nek lampir, malah denger desahan seonggok(?) manusia_.

" _Ikeh-ikeh_ apaan?" tanya Rahman bingung sendiri. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda alim nan polos tersebut.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui kosakata tersebut, Rahman," jawab Lao menepuk pundak Rahman dengan tampang sok keren.

Rahman menatapnya datar, "Umurku sudah 16 tahun. Aku harus tahu apa artinya! Masa' aku ketinggalan mulu sih."

" _Ikeh-ikeh_ itu kegiatan mengandung unsur _mature_ , Rahman," jawab Naeem _to the point_. Raihan dan Rangga langsung men- _death glare_ -nya, _maksud-lo-apaan-ngomong-gitu-ke-pacar/adek-tersuci-gue!?_.

" _Ma-mature…?_ " Rahman langsung merinding, yang ada dipikirannya ya adegan _french kiss_ doang (biasa, anak alim).

"Ya, bisa aja yang ada _gore_ , motong-motong tubuh, makan jantung, manggang otak, bikin sup dari darah ama mata," jawab Naeem dengan tampang sedatar mungkin. Kini Rahman makin merinding, membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan tersebut. Yang lain menghela napas dan menatap pemuda asal Myanmar itu dengan muka lega, _Makasih Myan, kami berhutang padamu_.

"Masih niat masuk ke dalam, Rahman? Atau mau kuantar pulang saja?" ajak Raihan dengan senyum terkerennya.

 _Modus lo_ , batin yang lain.

Rahman terlihat berpikir, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku masih penasaran sama hantunya!" seru Rahman mantap.

"Kalo penasaran sama hantu mending aku panggilin kunti ma pocong buat nakut-nakutin kamu pas tengah malam," akhirnya hati nurani Rangga berbicara.

"Bosen ah, hantunya kunti, pocong, tuyul, yang agak modern dikit dong kak. Kayak misalnya vampire gitu, atau zombie," kata Rahman.

"Wah, itu mah spesialisnya orang Barat sana," Rangga menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal, "tapi hantu-hantu kakak sukses buat Rahman takut, 'kan?"

"Gak juga sih, karena Rahman telah berdoa kepada Tuhan," jawab Rahman. Semua kembali menatapnya.

 _Serius, bawa dia balik pulang, jangan biarkan dia memasuki tempat laknat ini_ , batin semuanya.

"Oke, karena Kak Rangga spesialis hantu, jadi Kak Rangga duluan!" seru Rahman tersenyum riang.

"Eeehh…nyusahin," ujar Rangga enggan, "tapi ya terserah deh."

"Razak boleh duluan bareng Kak Rangga," tawar Rahman.

"Hah!? Kenapa si Malon bareng gue di depan? Ogah," seru Rangga menolak mentah-mentah.

"Lah, tadi mesra-mesraan di taman, sekarang ogah-ogahan, Kak Rangga labil banget," cibir Lao, "kasian tuh Razak."

"Kasian? Emangnya dia suka gitu sama aku?" tanya Rangga menaikkan satu alisnya.

 _Iya bego, dia suka sama elo_ , batin semuanya (minus Rahman dan Razak) _sweatdrop_ berat.

 _Kak Rangga emang gak pekaan ya orangnya…_ batin Rahman (lah, elo juga woi-,-).

 _Right to kokoro, woi! Sakit kokoro hayati_! Razak meremas bajunya sambil menahan tangis. Rangga menoleh ke arah Razak. Entah kenapa pemuda asal Malaysia itu terlihat ingin mewek dengan matanya yang memerah dan tangannya yang meremas baju.

"Hah," Rangga menghela napas, "ya udah, Razak bareng aku di barisan depan. Raihan dan Myan jagain si Rahman. Hati-hati ma hantunya, ngeri loh."

"Ya, kalo lo maksa sih," gaya ogah-ogahan padahal hati menjerit senang, Razak berjalan mendekati Rangga sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku dijagain? Sama dua orang lagi?" tanya Rahman mendesah malas. Kenapa sahabatnya pada _overprotective_ kepadanya? Dia masih bingung.

"Karena hantunya menyeramkan, kami takut kau kenapa-napa," jawab Raihan dan Naeem berbarengan. _Segitu menyeramkannya!?_ batin Rahman tak mengerti.

"Di barisan depan ada _couple_ _tsundere_ , di tengah ada _threesome_? Myan lagi baper sih sama pacarnya. Jangan dianggap nyamuk, kasian. Jadi, kita yang di belakang jadi _couple_ , ya gak, Ethan?" Lao merangkul Ethan yang sedang menikmati _snack_ -nya yang lain.

"Eh? Terserah sih, asalkan kau gak ambil _snack_ -ku lagi," tutur Ethan acuh-tak-acuh.

Muncul imajiner bunga-bunga di sekeliling Lao yang tersenyum bahagia. "Bahagia banget tuh," komentar Rangga.

"He-eh, iri," sambung Naeem.

"Ciee yang baper," langsung digodain sama Razak.

"Berisik lu!" Naeem menonjok kepala Razak yang meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, cukup main-mainnya. Cepat masuk ke sekolah dan tunjukkan pada Rahman yang mana hantunya lalu pulang," kata Raihan dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

.

# **SKIP** #

.

Mereka mulai menjelajah lantai satu. Lorong sangat gelap. Hanya senter yang menerangi jalan mereka. Rangga mengarahkan senter ke atas, mengharapkan sesuatu yang jatuh. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di langit-langit. Ia kembali menerangi lorong di depan.

Razak mendekatkan diri ke Rangga, "Eh, suara-suara yang elo denger tadi asalnya darimana?"

Ah, iya. Tadi 'kan Rangga dengar suara orang lagi _nganu_ di sekolah. Sambil berjalan, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. "Kurasa di lantai dua. Kenapa? Mau kesana?" tanya Rangga melirik Razak.

Wajah pemuda asal Malaysia itu langsung merah padam, "Eh, g-gak juga sih, cuman penasaran siapa yang lagi _sekolah malam_. Lagian 'kan kita bawa Rahman. Serius mau nunjukkin hal _gitu-gitu_ ke dia? Katanya haram hukumnya."

Rangga melirik ke arah Rahman yang dijaga ketat oleh Rai. Naeem sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Nggak sih. Yang ada aku nanti di santet ama si mata empat."

"Eh, eh, eh, mau buat insiden kepisah, gak?" tiba-tiba Lao nongol di antara Razak dan Rangga. Nyaris Razak memekik kalau tidak di sumpal _pocky_ oleh Ethan.

"Insiden kepisah? Oh, jadi nanti kita semua kepisah dari Rai dan Rahman, gitu?" tanya Rangga antusias.

Lao mengangguk, "Iya, kita ajak Naeem juga. Jadi, biarin Rai ama Rahman berduaan nyari hantu, kita nyari suara _keh-keh_ tadi," Lao menyeringai.

"Lao _hentong_ ," ejek Ethan.

"Kalian juga kok," Lao membela diri.

"Eh, kalian bisik-bisik kenapa sih?" tanya Naeem penasaran.

"Rencana Insiden Kepisah," jelas Rangga.

"Ikut dong. Pasti mau nyari tahu suara-suara tadi," kata Naeem.

"Tuh tahu," Lao menyeringai nista.

"Jadi, rencananya kayak mana?" tanya Razak.

"Kita bagi dua kelompok. Kak Rangga ma Razak. Kami bertiga. Jadi 'kan disitu ada belokan―" ucapan Lao dipotong.

"Emangnya jalan?" tanya Ethan.

"Emang ada belokan kok," seru Lao, "―oke, terus, anggaplah Kak Rangga sama Razak tadi jalan-jalan sendiri dan kita ketinggalan mereka. Terus, nanti kita jalan deket ruang UKS, 'kan? Kita akal-akalin aja si Rahman kalo biasanya ada hantu di UKS. Nah, pas perhatiannya tertuju ke UKS, kami bertiga kabur ke titik pertemuan. Gimana?"

"Dan semua rencana ini hanya untuk melihat orang yang mengeluarkan suara-suara itu," Naeem mendesah mendengar tuturan Lao yang keren, "kalian _pervert_."

"Kita semua _pervert_ ," koreksi Ethan.

"Ya, terserah," kata Naeem.

"Jadi, gimana? Setuju gak? Lima meter lagi belokannya loh. Titik pertemuannya dimana?" tanya Lao.

"Di ruang guru lantai 2 aja, gimana?" usul Razak.

"Boleh, kita ngumpul disana," Rangga mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, kalo gitu, rencananya kita mulai," Lao semakin menyeringai.

"Semua ini demi adegan _real-life ero_ ," kata Ethan memakan _pocky_ -nya.

"Karena kita semua _pervert_ ," kata Razak.

Kelimanya mulai menjalankan siasat mereka. Seperti susunan sebelumnya, Rangga dan Razak berjalan paling depan. Naeem jadi nyamuk di barisan tengah bersama Raihan dan Rahman. Ethan dan Lao berada di barisan belakang.

Setelah belokan terlihat, Rangga dan Razak langsung mengendap-endap pergi dan bersembunyi disana. Mereka bersembunyi di dekat tangga dan mematikan senter. Razak meremas lengan baju Rangga dengan kuat.

"Kenapa? Takut?" ejek Rangga mulai menunjukkan wajah nistanya.

"Ng-nggak kok, gue mah udah biasa sama hal-hal beginian kali. Arthur sering banget bangkitin makhluk-makhluk itu dari dunia lain," Razak menoleh ke arah lain.

Ah iya, Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS sekolah mereka sekaligus kakak tiri Razak. Cowok pirang dengan alis enam lapis itu adalah penggemar hal gaib dan tsundere akut. Mungkin sifat tsunderenya telah diturunkan kepada Razak.

Tapi, tetep aja, sulit di percaya kalo Razak adalah saudara tiri Alfred, si kapten baseball pemakan hamburger, yang mana sifatnya lebih mirip ke Lao yang hiperaktif dibandingkan _tsundere_ -an gini.

Ketika dirasa Raihan cs sudah menjauh, Rangga menarik baju Razak dua kali dan mengendap-endap menaiki tangga. Razak yang terlambat merespon langsung ngacir deket-deket Rangga.

"Jangan main ninggalin gue napa, Indon bego!" seru Razak kesal.

"Lah, lo-nya aja yang lambat, Malon tolol," seru Rangga jengkel.

Mereka saling adu mulut hingga mereka mendengar suara yang tidak asing. "Ah, sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara _keh-keh_ -nya," kata Razak.

"Aku tak tahu sedekat ini. Sepertinya dari arah kanan," Rangga mengendap-endap ke arah kanan. Razak mengikuti dibelakang. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa suara hingga di depan ruang guru.

Rangga menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, "Suaranya dari dalam sini. Guru laknat mana yang _ikeh-ikeh_ di sekolah, coba?"

"Si Kakek Pervert-nya Vargas?" tebak Razak.

Rangga menatap Razak dalam keheningan. "…Mungkin."

Keduanya langsung menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki. Itu Lao, Ethan, dan Naeem. Rangga buru-buru menyiratkan untuk tidak berisik. Ketiganya memperlambat jalan mereka hingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Rai dan Rahman?" tanya Razak berbisik.

"Sesuai rencana, mereka sibuk di UKS," jawab Lao.

"Emangnya kenapa kita harus berbisik?" tanya Naeem.

"Suaranya dari dalam sini," jawab Rangga menunjuk ke arah pintu disebelahnya. Ketiganya melihat papan di atas pintu. Disana bertuliskan "Ruang Guru".

"…Guru laknat mana yang _ikeh-ikeh_ di sekolah?" tanya Ethan _sweatdrop_ berat, mengulang pertanyaan Rangga.

"Nah, aku akan masuk duluan. Jangan berisik, oke? Kami punya dugaan kuat kalo itu si Kakek Vargas," jelas Rangga.

"Tentu," yang lain mengangguk.

Krieet…Rangga berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, walaupun pintu berkata lain. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di dalam sana. _Mungkin berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, Kakek Vargas 'kan kepala sekolah_ , batin Rangga.

Ia mengendap-endap dan menyiratkan kepada yang lain untuk mengikutinya. Mereka semua berjongkok di balik meja-meja guru, mendekati pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Rangga merangkak mendekati pintu dan mengintip dari lubang pintu.

Dugaannya benar, si Pervert Kakek Vargas berada di dalam ruangan itu―

 _Oh, shit. God, seriously!?_

―bersama guru _killer_ yang merupakan leluhur si Ludwig Beilschmidt, Ritter. Oke, Rangga tahu namanya gak sekeren Ludwig atau abangnya yang narsis, Gilbert, tapi artinya cukup keren. Rangga berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dia sudah melihat banyak orang yang saking jones-nya jadi pada _belok_ ―seperti sepupunya si mata empat dan si polos, dan sebenarnya dia juga sih―tapi melihat _couple_ yang satu ini membuat Rangga merasa…ah sudahlah.

Rangga ingin segera gantian dengan yang lainnya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah penasaran.

"Kau manis sekali, Ritter. Sangat manis. Wajahmu…sungguh menggoda."

"Kau berisik sekali, idiot!"

 _Holy fucking shit! Aku tidak tahu ini lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari koleksi yang kupunya_ , batin Rangga. Napasnya mulai memburu.

"Hei, gantian dong, gue juga mau liat kali," seru Lao gak sabaran. Rangga mengalah dan menggeser. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Lao mengintip. Seketika, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Rangga, "Itu…superior."

"Emang siapa sih?" Naeem yang penasaran langsung melihat lewat lubang kunci. Dan Naeem nyaris menjerit kalau Razak tidak membekap mulutnya duluan.

"Woi, jangan teriak! Kalo ketahuan, mampus kita, bego!" seru Razak.

"L-l-lu liat aja deh sendiri siapa yang ada di dalem!" seru Naeem berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Razak mendekat ke lubang kunci, yang berat hari harus berbagi dengan Ethan karena sama-sama penasaran.

"Kau..ngh..manis sekali..Ritter."

"Ahh..mhh…ber..henti berbicara..Julius..idi―ahhmmm…"

Wajah Ethan bersemu merah sambil menggerogoti _pocky_ -nya. Sedangkan wajah Razak langsung memanas dan memeluk Ethan saking malunya. " _OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OhMyGod…_ " ucapnya tanpa henti.

Naeem merasa janggal. _Pasangan kalian ketuker gak sih?_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pacarnya asal Negara Gajah Putih itu. Andaikan mereka tidak sedang berselisih, pasti Naeem sudah bermanja-manja dengan pacarnya itu.

Pemuda asal Myanmar itu langsung menggeleng kepalanya, _Ngapain mikirin si Gajah Putih sialan itu? Bodo amet nasibnya sekarang, bodo._

"Ciee…Myan baper," goda Rangga tersenyum nista.

"Cie..ciee.." beo Ethan ikutan tersenyum nista.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Naeem, "Akan bunuh kalian, nanti." Lalu, pemuda itu bangkit, "Ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum ketahuan oleh Ritter-sensei." Yang lain hanya menyetujuinya.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, ke-5 nya sepakat untuk pergi menjelajah dengan tujuan 'Uji Nyali' bukan nyari orang yang lagi ' _sekolah malam_ '. Rangga masih agak kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Julius, kakek-kakek _pervert_ bertampang om-om tampan dari Keluarga Vargas, memiliki _jadwal_ di _malam horor_ ―atau _keramat_ bagi para jomblo, terserah―dengan guru _killer_ leluhur calon Ketua OSIS masa depan, Ritter.

"Cemburu sama kakek-kakek," ejek Razak.

"Ya gimana, masa kakek-kakek aja ada _jadwal_ , gue kagak! Masa' gue kalah sama kakek-kakek!?" tanya Rangga gak terima.

 _Lah gue, kalah sama Kepala Tulip Bertampang Pedo_ , ingin Razak meneriakkan itu di depan telinga Rangga, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. "Siapa suruh putus sama pacar lo yang berkepala tulip itu..?" Razak menatapnya sinis.

"Tch, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu," Rangga mendecih kesal. Selalu seperti itu ketika ditanya mengenai mantan pacarnya, walaupun wajahnya sedikit merah.

Razak mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. "Lao, pindah posisi. Gue mau sama Ethan," seru Razak menarik Lao menjauhi Ethan dan menempelkan dagu di bahu kiri si cowok asal Kamboja.

"Yaelah, Zak. Kalo marah jangan dilampiasin ke gue dong!" seru Lao menjaga keseimbangan dan berjalan di dekat Rangga yang masih galau karena diingetin tentang mantannya. _Mantan_ adalah kata paling keramat―beserta _doi_ ―bagi para jones pro(?)

"Rai sama Rahman gimana ya? Mereka gak mungkin _sekolah malam_ juga, kan?" gumam Naeem penasaran.

.

 **#Di saat yang sama dengan Raihan dan Rahman#**

.

"Rai," panggil Rahman. Ia memegang erat tangan Raihan hingga tangan itu membiru.

"M-man, darah di tangan gue gak ngalir," kata Raihan memotong ucapan Rahman.

"Eh, maaf," Rahman segera melepas tangan itu, lalu mencengkram erat baju Raihan, "yang lain pada kemana?"

"Bukannya di belakang―eh, mana?" ketika Raihan menoleh ke belakang, ia tak menemukan satu temannya. "Kita di tinggal berdua aja nih?"

"Jahat banget sih! 'Kan rencananya sama-sama! Kenapa malah kita ditinggal berdua, coba!?"

 _Gue ikhlas kok cuman berduaan sama lo, Rahman-ku tercinta_ , batin Raihan nangis bahagia. Diam-diam, si mata empat berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang lain. "Yah…mereka lupa sama kita kali.."

"Lupa? Bahkan Kak Rangga yang _overprotective_ -nya se-level kamu _lupa_ sama _aku_!? Gak mungkin, pasti disengaja nih."

Raihan mikir lagi, "Mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk ngikutin jejak yang tiba-tiba mereka temuin dan lupa terhadap kita."

"Tapi―"

"Ah! Kita kesini buat nyari hantu, 'kan? Bukan buat ribut-ribut soal ninggalin, 'kan? Lagian kamu masih ada aku disini," Raihan merangkul _future wife_ -nya itu.

"Ah…benar juga sih," Rahman manggut-manggut mengerti. Keduanya diam dalam keheningan. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi UKS melewati jendela-jendela. Entah mengapa, keduanya merinding.

PRANG!

Raihan dan Rahman langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mereka melihat salah satu barang di UKS pecah dan cairan merah pekat di dalamnya menggenang. Di dekatnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi wajahnya dengan _dress_ putih.

Bulu kuduk keduanya berdiri.

"A-ah..ma―" belum saja si wanita menyelesaikan ucapannya, Raihan dan Rahman langsung berteriak.

"KUNTILANAK!" dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Si wanita menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping dan menatap keduanya bingung, "E-eh…t-tapi aku bukan kuntilanak…ah, sudahlah."

Balik lagi ke Raihan dan Rahman, keduanya masih berlari tak tentu arah hingga ke ujung lantai satu. Mereka mengatur napas sesaat.

"Eh, tapi kayaknya tadi bukan kuntilanak deh," kata Rahman tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Penampakannya aja mirip kayak kuntilanak gitu, masa' bukan?" tanya Raihan masih ngos-ngosan.

"A-aku kenal wajahnya…kalo gak salah anak kelas 1-4, namanya Lin Yi Ling, pindahan dari Taiwan."

"O-oh…" keduanya terdiam. "Kita harus minta maaf padanya besok…kurasa."

"Ya…tentu saja."

Raihan menatap tangga di sampingnya, "Kurasa mereka ada di lantai atas, mau kesana?"

"Ng…baiklah, ayo," Rahman menunggu Raihan jalan duluan. Sambil memerhatikan kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang, mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Dari ujung, mereka bisa melihat sekumpulan anak-anak cowok yang habis keluar dari ruang guru.

"Eh, itu mereka. Hei―mmmhhpp!" Raihan langsung membekap mulut Rahman yang langsung memberontak. Setelah cukup lama, Raihan melepaskan tangannya. "Hah…hah…apaan sih, Rai!?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Rahman. Nanti hantunya marah gimana? Kalo misalkan kali ini kita ketemu sama kuntilanak betulan gimana? Kan bisa mampus. Jadi, jadilah anak baik dan jangan teriak-teriak, oke?" bisik Raihan, menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Rahman. Jarak wajah diantara mereka tinggal beberapa _centi_.

"Eh, o-oke.." Rahman mengangguk, "ngomong-ngomong wajahmu terlalu dekat! Napas-mu baunya seperti jeruk! Kau tahu aku gak suka jeruk, 'kan!?" Rahman langsung mendorong wajah Raihan.

"Maafkan abang, dek…" Raihan hanya bisa nangis menahan sakit karena modus-nya gagal.

"Dan ada apa dengan kalimat itu? Menjijikkan sekali. Ayo, kita kejar mereka," Rahman mengernyitkan dahi memandang Raihan lalu berlari kecil ke rombongannya.

"Yaa…maafkan daku yang menjijikkan ini," Raihan pasrah dan mengikuti Rahman.

"Ayo ah, jangan lelet," Rahman menarik tangan Raihan agar mereka bisa lebih cepatan.

Seketika hati Raihan berbunga-bunga. "Rahman.." mata Raihan berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis bahagia. _Ah~ Aku tak akan mencuci bagian yang dia pegang~_

"K-kau kenapa sih..?"

"Tidak ada, hanya senang."

Rahman dan Raihan bersatu kembali dengan rombongan mereka. Rahman penasaran kenapa Razak menjauhi Rangga. Rangga angkat bahu, Razak memberengut. Rahman menarik kesimpulan kalau Razak ngambek karena sesuatu yang diperbuat Rangga.

Mereka melanjutkan petualangan uji nyali mereka. Bagi Rahman, hal paling menakutkan terjadi di toilet lantai empat. Karena disana, dia, Raihan, dan Naeem bertemu dengan seorang hantu wanita psikopat yang sedang memotong janin dengan pisau daging.

Alhasil, ketiganya tak dapat menahan teriakan dan langsung lari. Hantu psikopat itu mengejar mereka sambil tertawa dan mengancungkan pisau daging berdarahnya. Ketiganya mondar-mandir di lantai empat. Lalu turun ke lantai tiga dan masuk ke salah satu kelas disana.

Namun, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak bersama mereka. Tak sengaja, Naeem menyenggol seorang hantu murid disana yang sedang berada di atas meja. Dari bagian perut ke kakinya tidak ada. Hantu murid itu langsung ngesot mengejar ketiganya sambil meneriakkan "Kaki…kembalikan…kakiku…kaki…ku…."

"Hei, hei, hei, anak-anak manis mau kemana? Main sama tante dulu yuk," dan saat itu, hantu psikopat berada di hadapan mereka dengan seringai menyeramkan dan pisau daging yang berdarah.

"BANGKEKK!" Naeem langsung menendang si hantu dan berlari menuju tangga. Raihan menggendong Rahman ala _bridal style_ dan mengikuti jejak Naeem.

Mereka terus menuruni tangga dan berlari keluar gerbang. Setelah beberapa meter dari gedung sekolah, mereka mengambil napas. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis mereka―kecuali Rahman, sepertinya.

"Rai, lo lagi modus ya?" ejek Naeem menatap Raihan sinis.

"Di saat-saat seperti inilah kau harus modus pada gebetanmu, Naeem," kata Raihan bangga.

"Rai, turunin aku sekarang, tolong," pinta Rahman.

"Tentu Rahman," Raihan menurunkan Rahman, "jadi, sisa yang ada disekolah bagaimana? Aku SMS aja mereka? Aku gak mau balik lagi kesana dan ketemu hantu psikopat yang lagi motong-motong janin atau hantu ngesot selain suster ngesot."

"Siapa juga yang mau balik kesana? SMS si Rangga atau Lao aja. Kita ke rumah yuk," ajak Naeem.

"Tapi 'kan kunci rumah sama Kak Rangga," kata Rahman.

"Emang yang punya rumah cuman Rangga, Man? Kita ke rumah aku aja," kata Naeem.

"Gak mau ah. Nanti aku disantet sama si Thai," kata Raihan ogah-ogahan.

"Thai siapa ya..?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemuda di belakang Raihan. Raihan langsung lompat, kaget, dan melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Ya elo, Kasem! Lo 'kan orang dari tanah Thai!" seru Raihan jengkel.

"Kenapa lo pikir gue bakal ngesantet elo, ya?" tanya Kasem dengan senyum yang terlalu cerah namun mengintimidasi.

"Karena Kasem psikopat," jawab Rahman yang langsung menjadi perhatian, "Lao pernah bilang gitu ke aku."

"Gitu ya. Lao sekarang dimana?" muncul perempatan di pelipis Kasem.

"Di sekolah. Besok aja kalo mau bicara sama dia. Kita cari makan aja dulu yuk, Raihan. Sampai jumpa!" Rahman menggandeng tangan Raihan dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Dan menyisakan Naeem yang berduaan dengan Kasem, sang seme.

"Nah, Naeem―" ucapan Kasem di potong.

"Ahh~ gue mau balik duluan. Dah, sana cari aja Lao sendirian," Naeem pura-pura tidak peduli dengan si orang Thailand, berhubung mereka masih berantem.

"Aku gak mau nyari Lao, kok, ana~" Kasem menarik kerah baju Naeem. Naeem menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal ketika mendapati senyum Kasem yang benar-benar membuatnya merinding. "Aku mau _dinner_ bareng pacar aku malam ini. Enggak boleh, ya?"

Naeem pengen nolak. Seratus persen pengen nolak. Tapi, ia mengangguk pelan. Aura sang pacar kini mengingatkannya pada kapten cebol bermata belang dari fandom basket sebelah. _Demi apa gue pacaran sama nih makhluk? Kok bisa!?_ batin Naeem tidak mengerti.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu restoran dan sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Tak ada percakapan mengenai 'alasan mengapa Naeem baper' di antara mereka. Keheningan dipecahkan oleh SMS yang masuk ke HP Naeem.

 ** _From: Kak Rangga  
To: Naeem a.k.a Myan  
Subject: HELEP GUE PLISS!_**

 ** _Myan, lo dimana!? gue, razak, lao, ma ethan dikejer2 ma nenek2 psiko gila tau! trus, ditengah jalan gue ketemu anak pindahan dri taiwan itu, ntahlah siapa namanya. trus, gue malah nabrak zombie tanpa kepala! tolongin gueee doongg! gue masih mau idupp! pliss Myan! lo kan baik hati, rajin nabung, dan tidak sombong. dijamin jdi istri yg berbakti di masa depan nnt sama si Kasem. pliss Myan…plisss! bgt!_**

 ** _Sumvah demi kolor kepsek kita,gue minta tolong elo_**

Naeem _sweatdrop_ membaca SMS _absurd_ dari Rangga. "SMS dari siapa?" tanya Kasem.

Naeem mendongakkan kepalanya, "Dari Rangga. Dia minta aku tolongin dia di sekolah."

"Bilang enggak. Kita lagi _dinner_. Ngerti?"

"E-eh…b-baiklah.." Naeem nurut.

 ** _From: Naeem a.k.a Myan  
To: Kak Rangga  
Subject: Re:HELEP GUE PLISS!_**

 ** _Sori kak, gue gak bisa nolongin elo. gue lgi sama si kasem yg maksa gue dinner. sori bgt kak. kasem-nya gak bolehin. sori bgt, sori. met juang kak. org indonesia kuat kak #hehe_**

Naeem me- _lock_ HP-nya dan memasukkannya ke saku. Tak lama, pesanan mereka. datang. Sambil mengucapkan doa makan, Naeem berdoa untuk keselamatan Rangga, Razak, Lao, dan Ethan.

.

# **SKIP** #

.

 ** _Keesokan harinya…_**

Drtt…drrrtt…"Uh…halo? Siapa ya orang bego yang ganggu Minggu pagi gue?"

" _Naeem! Naeem! Gawat! Kemaren mereka dateng ke rumah larut banget! Terus, si Razak ama Lao udah hopeless banget! Ada Lin Yi Ling juga, nginep di rumah kita jadinya. Terus, terus, pagi ini, Kak Rangga ama Ethan ngilang entah kemana! Aku takut mereka mau balas dendam ke hantu yang ngejar mereka kemaren!_ " suara khawatir yang menjawab pertanyaan Naeem. Pemuda asal Myanmar itu langsung tahu bahwa yang mengganggu paginya saat itu adalah Rahman.

"Nghh…sekarang hari apa?"

" _Eh? Hari Minggu_."

"Tanggal? Bulan?"

" _Ng…tanggal..15 Mei..kenapa emangnya?_ "

"Tenang, mereka cuman pergi ke bazaar di deket sekolah ku. Ya udah, met tidur," Naeem langsung mematikan sambungan dan kembali tidur.

 _Untung mereka masih hidup. Makasih Tuhan telah mendengar doaku kemarin_ , batin Naeem bernapas lega.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai semuanya~ maaf baru update sekarang, berhubung Alice males, jadi gak apdet2 XD/dibunuh massa**

 **oke, Alice tahu ini absurd banget, tpi ya, namanya juga 'Just an Absurd Story' jdi gak papa dong kalo isinya juga absurd :p**

 **ngomong2 makasih buat yang duah review, fav, dan follow fic absurd ini ya~ dan guest, makasih karena menyukai fic ini~ #kibarkan bendera SingaBrunei**

 **dan untuk chapter depan, aku mau bikin chapter ttg Spamano berkunjung ke rumah Belgium yang tinggal bareng Netherland. Jadi, chara dan summary fic ini akan berganti menyesuaikan chapter ter-update. Kira2 rencananya begitu.**

 **RnR okay, minna? Tenkyu veriii maccc :* #RIPinglis**


	3. Berkunjung ke Rumah Bella

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

 **Just an Absurd Story** © **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Chapter 3** ― **Berkunjung ke Rumah Bella**

 **Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), OCs,** mengandung unsur **humu,** humor failed **(emang humor yak genrenya?),** human name AU **,** mengandung **kata-kata kasar+gahol tak jelas** , **ejaan** yang **dihancurkan,** dan **petualangan gak jelas, drabble** , dan laennya **.**

 **Hints: Spamano | NetherNesia | Melayucest**

 **Note: -** _Tulisan Italic_ (dalam hati)

-"..." (dialog)

* * *

Siang itu, Antonio berniat untuk mengunjungi Bella demi nilai 100 di kertas ulangan fisika-nya. Sekalian ngajak Lovino biar dia gak mikir yang macem-macem dan berakhir mengabaikannya selama―minimal―sebulan.

Siapa Lovino? Masa' gak tahu sih. Ituloh, saudara kembar Feliciano Vargas, cucunya kepsek HetaGakuen. Junior Antonio yang unyuk, imut, lucu, _kawaeh_ , dan _tsundere_ akut asal Italia. Intinya, Lovino Vargas itu pacarnya Antonio Carriedo.

"Kenapa sih harus belajar dengan Bella?" tanya Lovino lirih dengan muka kesalnya. Pasalnya, Bella itu lebih lama mengenal Antonio dan gadis yang cantik, baik hati, ramah, dan tisak sombong. Lovino cemburu? Jelaslah.

"Karena nilai fisika Bella yang paling tinggi di kelas, Lovi," jawab Antonio tertawa kecil, senang melihat wajah unyuk Lovino yang sedang kesal.

"'Kan bisa minta sama yang lain juga. Misalnya si…si kacamata itu."

"Hm? Maksudmu Roderich? Nah, dia sedang sibuk."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku 'kan belum belajar materi kalian."

"Aku gak mau diabaikan oleh Lovi selama setahun, jadi aku ajak aja sekalian."

"Alasan macam apa itu!? _Dammit,_ " omel Lovino lirih dan melanjutkan serangkaian kata-kata sarkastik lainnya.

Antonio hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya yang lucu. Ekspresi dan tingkah laku Lovino selalu membuat Antonio gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipinya. Tapi, Antonio tahan karena tidak ingin di _headbutt_ oleh Lovino. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

Dan, sampailah mereka di rumah Bella. Antonio menekan bel rumahnya. "Permisi, Bella, apa kau di rumah? Ini aku, Antonio, bersama Lovi. Kita punya janji belajar bareng siang ini!" seru Antonio.

Mereka menunggu selama lima menit sebelum pintu rumah terbuka, menunjukkan sosok gadis berambut coklat. "Oh, kau sudah datang! Hai Lovino, kau manis sekali hari ini," seru Bella.

"Siapa yang manis, _bastard_!?" seru Lovino _blushing_.

"Tentu saja Lovino~" Bella memeluk erat Lovino lalu mengajak kedua tamunya masuk, "ayo masuk, kita belajar di ruang tengah aja, ya."

Antonio dan Lovino melepas sepatu mereka dan memasuki rumah Bella. Di ruang tengah, mereka duduk di bawah dengan beberapa buku, alat tulis, dan cemilan di atas meja. Bella mulai mengajarkan Antonio berbagai hal yang memusingkan Lovino yang lebih memilih untuk main HP sambil ngemil.

"Bella, aku ingin ke toilet. Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Lovino.

"Hm? Ah, toilet dekat dengan dapur. Dari sini, kau belok ke sana, terus, belok ke kiri, pintu kedua dari kiri itu toiletnya," jelas Bella.

Lovino mengangguk dan menggumam 'makasih' lirih. Ia beranjak dan mengikuti arahan Bella. Lovino membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan membulatkan matanya.

"AAAAAA!" teriakan histeris terdengar hingga sudut-sudut rumah.

"Lovino!" Antonio langsung beranjak dan berlari menuju Lovino yang di ikuti oleh Bella.

"Lovino!" Antonio memanggil sang pacar yang mematung di depan sebuah kamar.

"Lovino, ada apa?" tanya Bella khawatir.

Lovino masih diam. Tetapi, dengan kamar gemetar, ia menunjuk ke arah kamar di depannya. Antonio dan Bella melihat ke dalam kamar dan shock seketika.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat komputer, meja, beberapa buku, kardus, dan peti. Tetapi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah gambar-gambar yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa banyak sekali gambar Rangga di dalam sini…!?" Antonio menatap tak percaya.

"A-aku tahu abangku memiliki obsesi terhadap Rangga, tapi, ini…" Bella masih shock, lalu menutupi mulutnya dan menggeleng-geleng, "ya ampun, aku harus membawanya ke psikiater."

"Si pedo itu mengerikan sekali, _damn it_ ," rutuk Lovino.

"Sebaiknya kita merahasiakan hal ini dari Nash agar kita tidak kena gorok olehnya," usul Antonio, "Lovi, mungkin kau harus mengabarkan hal ini kepada Razak, atau siapapun agar kesucian Rangga masih terlindungi dari pedo satu ini."

"Te-tentu saja, _bastard_ , aku akan meng-SMS Razak," Lovino segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dan meng-SMS Razak.

Siang itu adalah siang dimana mereka di-shock-an oleh obsesi gila Nash terhadap Rangga.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Holla manusia disana~! Masih hidupkah kalian?/digorok massa**

 **Alice baru update sekarang dengan drabble yang begitu pendek, kenapa? Karena tangan ini terlalu males menulis apa yangs udah disediakan oleh otak/digorok massa lagi**

 **Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review, tentu saja~ I luv u all~**

 **=Re:Review yg gak login=**

 **-Makasih Femix, mudah2an makin kedepan ceritanya nggak garing dan semakin absurd~**

 **-Makasih Nutttsss, yeah, kibarkan bendera yaoi~! Karena anda berbicara seperti itu, saia jadi ketularan bilang 'UKS' jadi 'UKEs' XD**

 **Akhir kata, chapter selanjutnya mengandung bro!Germancest dan bro!USUK (mungkin slight romance), dan mungkin updatenya gak jauh2 dari awal2 Mei, karena chapter ini akan kudedikasikan kepada seseorang~ (aku panggil dia mom/ditabok dia)**

 **RnR please~?**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Semenjak saat itu, diam-diam, Antonio, Lovino, dan Bella mengawasi Rangga dari kejauhan, dan siaga lima ketika Nash dekat-dekat dengan Rangga.

Semenjak saat itu pula, Razak sangat menempel pada Rangga, terlebih ketika seorang berkepala tulip datang mendekat. Ia langsung menguarkan aura membunuhnya dan memeluk posesif abangnya.

"BERANI DEKETIN ABANG GUE, GUE GOROK LU, KEPALA TULIP!" teriak Razak.

"SIAPA YANG LO BILANG KEPALA TULIP, HAH, BONCEL!?" balas Nash.

Dan Rangga kebingungan, menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya, meminta penjelasan.


	4. Brother Complex

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

 **Just an Absurd Story** © **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Chapter 4** ― **Brother Complex**

 **Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), OCs,** mengandung unsur **humu,** humor failed **(emang humor yak genrenya?),** human name AU **,** mengandung **kata-kata kasar+gahol tak jelas** , **ejaan** yang **dihancurkan,** dan **petualangan gak jelas,** dan laennya **.**

 **Hints: Germancest | USUK | lainnya.**

 **Feliciano (a) dan Kiku (b) POV**

 **Note: -** _Tulisan Italic_ (dalam hati)

-"..." (dialog)

* * *

Orang bilang kalau Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland adalah dua sejoli yang mengidap penyakit _brother complex_ akut. Tapi, bagi Feliciano dan Kiku, Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Alfred F. Jones memiliki penyakit _brother complex_ tingkat dewa.

 **.**

 **#1.a**

 **.**

Feliciano kenal dengan Gilbert sejak bersahabat dengan Ludwig. Dari pengamatan Feliciano, Gilbert itu orangnya narsis dan ngeselin. Dia suka sekali mengganggu dan membuat malu―maksudnya membuat _blushing_ ―Ludwig. Walaupun begitu, Gilbert adalah seorang pekerja keras, sayang adik― _brother complex_ akut, dan kutu buku.

Ya, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang notabene narsis nan ngeselin ternyata kutu buku.

Feliciano awalnya gak percaya, tapi pas sering lihat Gilbert pergi ke perpustakaan pas sendirian, atau pergi main ke kantor OSIS nemuin Arthur, Feliciano Vargas menjadi percaya akan mitos tersebut.

Walaupun Ludwig sering marah-marah pada Gilbert, Feliciano tahu bahwa kecintaannya pada sang kakak itu sudah memasuki tahap posesif. Contohnya saat sosok raksasa bernama Ivan Braginski PDKT pada sang kakak.

Semua orang tahu siapa pemuda bernama Ivan Braginski itu. Keberadaannya saja sudah mengintimidasi, sadis, dan senyumannya psikopat. Tetapi, dia selalu menunjukkan sisi lembut dan sayang ketika bersama Gilbert.

Ludwig yang sayang kakak tentu saja langsung berubah menjadi _Brocon_ mode.

Contoh _Brocon_ mode saat Gilbert dan Ivan berdekatan adalah ketika Gilbert mengungkapkan bahwa dia dan Ivan akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama.

"Apa? _Bruder_ akan pergi kesana dengan Ivan!?" seru Ludwig, suaranya meninggi.

"I-iya.." Gilbert kelihatan sedikit takut, "emangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh! _Bruder_ tidak tahu bagaimana Ivan itu sebenarnya!? Dia itu sadis! Psikopat! Jika kau kenapa-napa, bagaimana!?"

Gilbert menggebrak meja, "Ivan itu tidak seperti itu! Dia itu baik! Dia hanya tidak tahu caranya bersosialisasi!" seru Gilbert marah, "pokoknya besok aku akan pergi dengan Ivan. Titik."

Dan Gilbert pergi ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya. "Hah," Ludwig kembali duduk, frustasi. Feliciano yang sedari tadi makan pastanya menatap iba Ludwig. _Well_ , sebenarnya Feliciano mendukung Gilbert.

Bukannya mengkhianati Ludwig, hanya saja, Gilbert telah membuka sisi lembut dari sosok psikopat macam Ivan Braginski. Lagipula, Gilbert juga terlihat nyaman dengan Ivan. Dan, Elizavetha―sahabat masa kecil Gilbert―juga meng-OTP-kan keduanya.

"Feli," panggil Ludwig dengan suara beratnya.

Feliciano bergidik, "I-iya, ve?"

"Kau ikut aku ke taman hiburan besok."

"Ng-ngapain ve?"

"Mengawasi Braginski agar tidak macam-macam dengan _bruder_ -ku," Ludwig mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari tubuhnya, yang membuat Feliciano merinding setengah mati.

"B-baik ve," Feliciano mengibarkan bendera putih.

Malamnya, Feliciano melaporkan hal ini kepada Elizavetha dan Kiku―sahabatnya satu lagi.

 **.**

 **#1.b**

 **.**

Mendengar penuturan Feliciano, Kiku juga bercerita tentang sahabatnya atau ketua OSIS-nya, Arthur Kirkland, yang diajak ke taman hiburan besok oleh Francis Bonnefoy, seksi kesenian OSIS, dan Alfred F. Jones mulai mempelajari ilmu hitam dengan Rangga.

Arthur dan Alfred pernah menjadi saudara, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Kiku tidak punya penjelasan mengenai hal itu.

"Apa? Si kodok sialan berwajah pedo, mesum, _pervert_ , _hentongers mind_ , peng-raep, dan pedofilia itu mengajak Arthur ke taman hiburan!?" seru Alfred terdengar kesal ketika mendengar penuturan Kiku.

Kiku mengangguk, lalu menyantap _bento_ -nya, "Mereka akan pergi hari Minggu nanti. Dua hari dari sekarang."

Alfred menatap _burger_ -nya dengan tidak nafsu. Tetapi, mulai memakannya lagi dengan kasar, seolah _burger_ itu adalah musuh abadinya yang berhasil ia tangkap. Setelah habis, dia menatap Kiku dengan tampang kesal, marah, dan sejenisnya. "Kau lihat tadi, Kiku!? Seperti itulah aku akan melenyapkan kodok sialan itu."

Kiku bergidik ngeri, "Itu sadis sekali, Alfred-kun," ujar Kiku, _Brocon-nya mulai kumat_.

"Tentu saja harus sadis!" aura hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuh Alfred, "siapa bilang si kodok sialan mesum itu boleh mengajak Arthur sembarangan, hah!? SIAPAPUN YANG INGIN MENGAJAK DIA PERGI HARUS IZIN DULU KE GUEE!"

Alfred berteriak hingga menjadi pusat perhatian. Kiku tersenyum masam. Kalau Alfred udah teriak-teriak, berarti kehidupan OSIS mulai terancam karena Alfred akan―sebisa mungkin―memonopoli ketua OSIS HetaGakuen.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berguru pada Rangga? Tapi, sebelumnya, minta izin dulu sama Razak," kata Kiku mengingat akhir-akhir ini Razak lebih _protective_ terhadap Rangga.

"Hah? Ngapain sama dia? Nanti dia bakal nge- _summon_ kuntilanak pula."

"Belajar _black magic_ sama dia biar bisa ngancurin _date_ ―"

"Gak ada yang boleh nge- _date_ bareng Arthur selain aku."

"―Oke, jalan bareng Francis."

Alfred terdiam sebentar. Otak berkaratnya diajak untuk berfungsi kembali. Akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum, menyeringai, dan tertawa laknat.

"Hahaha.." tawa Alfred mereda, namun seringainya masih tertampang jelas di wajahnya, "ide yang bagus, Kiku. Sekarang, dimana Rangga dan Razak? Gue harus segera belajar _black magic_ demi keperawanan Arthur, haha, haha, hahahahaha!" Alfred mulai tertawa lagi.

Kiku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya, _Tapi, Alfred, kau masih ingat kalau Arthur laki-laki, 'kan?...'Kan?_

 **.**

 **#2.a**

 **.**

Pernah sekali Feliciano bermain di rumah Ludwig. Mereka sedang bermain PS 3. Lalu, Gilbert pulang dengan cengiran bodohnya, namun dengan badan yang kotor dan sedikit luka.

Ludwig langsung panik dan histeris.

" _Bruder!_ Kau darimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Apa si Braginski brengsek itu!?" seru Ludwig panik.

"Bukan Ivan, bodoh. Aku hanya tak sengaja terseret ke perkelahian dengan anak SMA N bareng Antonio dan Francis," ujar Gilbert menyengir dan Gilbird―burung peliharan Gilbert―berkicau, menyetujui ucapan Gilbert. "Kalo gitu, aku mandi dulu ya. Oh, hai Feli~"

"Hai ve~" sapa Feliciano menatap Gilbert yang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Lalu, kembali menoleh ke arah Ludwig yang tampangnya sudah sesangar singa.

"Awas saja kau, SMA N. _I will find you, and I kill you_. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti abangku lagi," tutur Ludwig dengan suara rendah.

Feliciano bergidik lagi. Dia jadi teringat kisah sedih tentang Gilbert yang pernah terlibat pertarungan antarsekolah yang mengakibatkan si surai silver mendekam di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Wajar jika Ludwig jadi semarah itu.

Tapi membunuh…Feliciano pikir itu terlalu berlebihan.

 **.**

 **#2.b**

 **.**

Sore itu, Kiku dan Alfred kebetulan melihat Arthur di jalan pulang. Ketika keduanya ingin menghampiri si Alis Tebal, tiba-tiba saja, ada sekumpulan anak cowok yang mengganggu―atau menggoda, mungkin―Arthur.

Alfred yang dari tadi pasang senyum paling bahagia di dunia berubah menjadi senyum paling mengerikan di dunia yang diajarkan oleh Ivan, sepertinya.

Melihat pipi Arthur yang memerah, alis yang bertautkan, dan sikap penolakannya membuat Alfred seketika maju tanpa berpikir.

"Eh..Alfred-kun," panggil Kiku untuk mencegah, tetapi tidak digubris oleh si surai kuning.

"Hei," suara berat Alfred terdengar. Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah Alfred.

"A-Alfred!?" seru Arthur kaget.

"Hei, kuning, lo mau apa, hah?" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Harusnya gue yang tanya," muka Alfred menggelap, menunjukkan muka tersangar yang pernah Kiku ketahui, "lo mau apa sama dia, hah!?"

Semua yang disana langsung bergidik. "Pergi sekarang, atau gue panggil jelangkung buat ngebunuh kalian semua," sambung Alfred yang men- _death glare_ anak-anak cowok itu.

"Tch, kami akan ingat ini," dan mereka pun lari tak tentu arah.

"Alfred-kun! Asa-kun! Kalian tidak apa?" Kiku berlari mendekat.

"Kiku!?" seru Arthur kaget.

"Aku tidak apa," ekspresi Alfred masih dingin, tetapi ketika menoleh ke Arthur, ekspresinya melembut, "kau tidak apa, Arthur?"

Wajah Arthur memerah, "A-aku tidak apa. S-sedang apa kau disini, lagipula!? Jika mereka lebih memilih bertarung bagaimana!? Kau akan terluka parah, idiot!"

Alfred tertawa kecil, lalu menyentuh pipi kiri Arthur, memasang senyum paling indah yang di ketahui Kiku, "Aku tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri asal kau baik-baik saja Arthur."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Arthur _blushing_ berat dan meninju perut Alfred.

Kiku yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Tolong jangan bermesraan di depan umum," ucap Kiku, namun keduanya tidak mendengarkan.

 **.**

 **#3.a**

 **.**

Feliciano dan Ludwig sedang dalam perjalanan sekolah saat itu. Tetapi, melihat Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Roderich, dan Elizavetha frustasi, keduanya berhenti dan bertanya.

"Kalian sedang apa, ve~?" tanya Feliciano.

Wajah Elizavetha yang dari frustasi berubah menjadi ceria, "Ah! Feli, Lud, kalian tahu dimana Gilbert?"

" _Bruder_?" alis Ludwig bertaut.

"Ada apa dengan Gilbert, ve~?" tanya Feliciano lagi.

"Dia menghilang dua jam yang lalu. Kami semua tidak dapat menemukannya," jawab Roderich menaikkan kacamatanya.

Feliciano mematung, lalu menoleh ke arah Ludwig yang terdiam sebentar sebelum meraih HP-nya.

"Kami sudah mencoba meneleponnya, tetapi dia tidak mengangkatnya terus," ujar Antonio yang menunjuk ke arah Francis yang mencoba menghubungi Gilbert.

"Kemana sih si _bastard_ sialan itu!?" umpat Loviano, tetapi terdapat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sedang menghubunginya," ujar Ludwig.

"Lalu, kau sedang apa, Lud?" tanya Francis bingung.

"Melacaknya melalui App Lover," Ludwig menunjukkan HP-nya, dan semuanya langsung cengo.

 _Ketika adik saking cintanya pada kakak_ , batin semuanya tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **#3.b**

 **.**

Alfred dengan Arthur tampak begitu bahagia, seperti seorang anak dengan mainan kesayangannya.

Alfred tanpa Arthur tampak begitu _lifeless_ , seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Dan Kiku pernah sekali melihat Alfred yang _lifeless_ , karena Arthur harus pergi ke Irlandia selama seminggu.

Selama seminggu, Alfred dari hari ke hari makin _lifeless_. Belajar gak niat, makan gak nafsu, main _football_ gak bener. Hidup aja kayaknya gak niat.

Kiku dan kawan-kawan sudah mencoba segala cara. Bahkan Ivan yang paling dibencinya pun juga ikut membantu―atas paksaan Gilbert sebenarnya. Tetapi, Alfred masih tetap _lifeless_.

Dan, ketika Alfred melihat Arthur kembali setelah seminggu tidak berjumpa, nyawa Alfred langsung kembali ke tubuhnya dan dia melompat kegirangan. Alfred menerjang Arthur, memeluknya sangat erat.

Dan men- _death glare_ siapa saja yang berani mengganggu acara kangen-kangenannya dengan Arthur.

Sejak itulah kalau Arthur pergi ke suatu tempat, pasti Alfred selalu mengekorinya. Karena, Alfred tak bisa hidup tanpa Arthur.

 **.**

 **#4**

 **.**

Ludwig dan Alfred saling melempar _death glare_ dan mendekap kedua abang mereka dengan erat.

Gilbert dan Arthur menyumpah dan kebingungan setengah mati.

Roderich dan Francis berusaha menenangkan namun tak mampu.

Elizavetha dan Lin Yi Ling _fangirlingan_ dan mengabadikan momen itu.

Feliciano dan Kiku _flashback_ kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

 **…**

Saat itu, Feliciano sedang berjalan di lorong bersama Ludwig, Roderich, dan Elizavetha. Mereka membawa buku-buku yang disuruh untuk diletakkan di perpustakaan. Setelah meletakkan buku itu di perpustakaan, ke-4-nya berniat balik ke kelas.

Niat doang, karena tak sengaja Elizavetha melihat Gilbert sedang bercengkrama dengan Arthur. "Hei, sejak kapan si Gil itu dekat dengan Arthur?" tanya Elizavetha penasaran.

Yang lain langsung menoleh. Feliciano memerhatikan bagaimana Gilbert tertawa bersama Arthur, atau sesekali marah tapi hanya bercanda. Keduanya tampak sangat dekat. Lalu, dengan insting, Feliciano menoleh ke Ludwig.

Wajah Ludwig masam, memandangi kakaknya bercanda dengan Arthur. Feliciano yakin sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang mengucapkan mantra untuk membubarkan keduanya.

"Oh, Feliciano-kun," sapa Kiku yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Feliciano.

"Oh, hai Kiku~" sapa Feliciano, "kau sedang apa disini, ve?"

"Aku tadi sedang belajar bersama Alfred-kun, Francis-kun, dan Lin Yi-chan," jawab Kiku.

Feliciano dan Kiku melihat sekeliling. Francis sedang mengganggu Roderich. Elizavetha sedang ber- _fangirling_ -an ria dengan Lin Yi Ling. Ludwig dan Alfred sedang men- _death glare_ kedua abang mereka, dan tiba-tiab tergerak untuk maju.

"Eh, mereka mau ngapain, ve!?" seru Feliciano menyadari tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Eh, mereka mau ngapain!?" seru Kiku menyadari tanda-tanda bahaya juga.

"Makanya aku tanya, ve~" kata Feliciano. Keduanya pun mengawasi Ludwig dan Alfred.

Ludwig tiba-tiba menarik Gilbert ke dekapannya, begitu juga Alfred yang menarik Arthur ke dekapannya, lalu saling men- _death glare_.

"A-apansih, Lud!?" seru Gilbert kaget.

" _Bloody git_! Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Arthur kaget juga.

"Jauh-jauh dari abangku, kalian," Ludwig men- _death glare_ Alfred dan Arthur―yang membuat ketos serta abangnya bergidik.

"Ke-kenapa sih, Lud?" Gilbert tidak mengerti.

"Kau juga, jauh-jauh dari Arthur," balas Alfred tak kalah tajam.

"Kau juga, kenapa sih Alfred!?" tanya Arthur, "lagipula, aku dan Gilbert itu sepupuan, wajar kalo kami dekat."

"Tapi, aku gak suka," Alfred memberengut. Arthur masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Biarpun sepupuan, atau apa, pokoknya aku gak suka," kata Ludwig.

"Napa lagi…?" Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, lalu menoleh ke arah Arthur meminta penjelasan. Yang ditatap juga tidak mengerti. Mereka lalu menoleh ke yang lain. Tapi yang lain hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Karena Ludwig dan Alfred seperti ingin berantem, Roderich dan Francis berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Elizavetha dan Lin Yi Ling menyiapkan HP mereka dan mulai memotret serta merekam kejadian ini. Feliciano dan Kiku _speechless_ melihatnya.

"Kenapa mereka malah berantem, ya, ve~?" tanya Feliciano.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Kiku.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Harusnya ini di publish awal Mei kemarin, malah ngaret sebulan TAT ah, biarkanlah, yang penting jadi :v/plak**

 **kalo banyak typo/kesalahan maafkan ya, Alice gak ngedit, males XD/ditabok**

 **mungkin ada yang mau req chap depan mau tentang apa? Apapun boleh deh~**

 **makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review~**


End file.
